


The Evolution of US

by Red_Rider15



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, LettyxDom, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rider15/pseuds/Red_Rider15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I took so long to update and that the chapter is so short... Slight bit of writer's block... But I promise the story  will start to pick up SOON. Like maybe in the next chapter soon... </p>
<p>Please leave your comments. I love reading them!!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Torettos

The Toretto's house had been my safehaven for as long as I can remember. I hated being at my house. Mom was always bringing some new guy home. There was a new one every week. And every week, I got the same "Leticia, I think this guy is the one, so BEHAVE!"

After she brought Steve home, I was ready to leave. After Chuck had proposed to her, I knew I had to leave. 

That was when I found the Torettos

It was summer, so I didn't have to worry about school. I packed a bag with, clothes, some food, and what money I could find. 

I left before mom and Chuck got up. As I climbed out my window, I wasn't thinking about where I was going to go, or where I was going to sleep, I was wondering if mom would give a shit about me leaving. If she would even notice. I knew Chuck wouldn't care. He was always bitching about how she spent too much time with me and not enough fucking him. 

I left about 8:30 in the morning. Mr. Toretto was already in his garage. Working on a car. I had heard about him. Everyone had. So I stopped for a second. Just watching him. 

A few minutes passed, i had zoned out. I was about to keep going when I noticed him watching me. I froze. He just kind of chuckled to himself and motioned me closer. For some odd reason. I went. I slowly walked up the drive and up to the garage. By the time I got there, he had gone back to working on the car. A black '70 Charger. 

I stood by the door for about a minute, unsure if I should go in or not, bag still slung over my shoulder. Ready to run if necessary. 

"Just leave your bag by the door and come on in. I don't bite. Much." 

His words. Not scary in and of themselves, startled me. I hadn't expected him to say anything. After the initial shock wore off and I got semi-comfortable, I ventured forth into the garage. I wandered around, looked at all the tools, stopping every now and again to ask what this was for or what that did, and every time Mr. Toretto would answer. He let me explore, inhaling the scent of motor oil and grease for about half an hour before he spoke again. 

"What's your name kid?"

"Leticia. But don't call me that. I go by Letty"

We fell back into a companionable silence. 

"You like cars?" 

Again, I jumped. Took a second to compose myself before answering. 

"I like to look at them, but I don't know how to fix them." 

"Come over here. I'll show you" 

By this time I wasn't scared he was going to send me home, so I quickly maneuvered my way over to him. He spent the better part of an hour showing me the different parts of the engine, explaining what each one did and why it was important. After I got the basics down, he moved on to the more complicated parts. 

Around 10, Mr. Toretto asked why I was running away. When I hesitated he apologized for prying and told me I didn't have to tell him, but the thing was, I wanted to. So I told him. Everything. And he just sat there, still working on his car, but just listening. He would grunt every now and again. 

After I had laid out my life for him, he turned, looked at me, and gathered me up in a hug. It was unexpected, but nice. 

What he said to me after that, I would never forget. I still remember his EXACT words to this day. 

"Letty. What you just told me made me want to go hurt someone. And i'm not usually a violent person. I would hate for you to be out on the streets where God only knows what could happen to you. There's a guest bedroom in the house you can have. It's up the stairs, first door on the left. Go in and put your things away and then come back out and I'll teach you more about cars.


	2. Meeting the Rest of the Torettos

It was about 1:30. I had just helped Mr. Toretto change the transmission on the charger when I saw a guy walking up towards the garage. He looked to he about 14 or 15. He glanced at me then gave a questioning look to Mr. Toretto to which he just shook his head. 

He went in the house and came back a few minutes later with a white wife beater and oil stained jeans on. He walked in quietly and began working. After a few minutes, Mr. Toretto cleared his throat and said, "Dominic, this is Letty. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

He looked up from the engine long enough to size me up and nod before going back to work. 

Mr Toretto turned to me, "Since my son thinks he's too good, I'll make the introductions. Letty, that's my son Dominic."

He glanced over and I smiled shyly. Not really sure what to do. Pretty soon a girl came bouncing up the drive and into the garage. She stopped short when she saw me. 

"Daddy, who's that?" She asked, pointing in my direction. 

"Why don't you ask her?"

The girl walked tentatively towards me. I put down the wrench I had in my hands, and wiped them on the oil rag. 

"I'm Mia. What's your name?"

"Letty. Short for Leticia. You call me that I'll kill you. No one calls me Leticia."

"Ooooook... So. What are you doing here."

"To make a long story short, my mom's new toy proposed and I felt it was my time to leave."

"Oh. So how long are you gonna be here for?"

"As long as you'll have me."

From that point on, when I wasn't in the garage with Mr. Toretto and Dom, I was with Mia. I would not say we were inseparable, but we were pretty close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update and that the chapter is so short... Slight bit of writer's block... But I promise the story will start to pick up SOON. Like maybe in the next chapter soon... 
> 
> Please leave your comments. I love reading them!!


	3. I Learn the Importance of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a timeline for those of you that might want to know...
> 
> LETTY: 10: leaves home, 12: mom finds her, 13: crash/ Dom sent to jail/ Mia leaving, 15 Dom and Mia return
> 
> DOM: 15: Letty shows up, 17: Letty's mom, 18: loses his dad/beats :Linder w/ torque wrench/jail, 20: gets out of jail

I lived with the Torettos for two years before it all went to shit. 

Mom and Steve ended up not working out. So she found me and insisted I come home on the weekends, and her birthday. Because Mr. Toretto wasn't my legal guardian there was nothing he could do about it. So for a year i went "home" every weekend, and her birthday.

When I wasn't in that hellhole I was either in the garage or at the races with Dom and Mr. Toretto. Dom didn't hate me, but he didn't particularly like me hanging around all the time. But he watched out for me at the races. 

I loved going to the races. And mom knew that. Which is why she told me we were celebrating her birthday early that year. On race day. I begged her to wait until the next day or do it the day before. But she wasn't going to listen to me. She wanted to have her birthday dinner on THAT day and nothing I said could change her mind. Not even Mr. Toretto and Dom could change her mind. So when Dom and Mr. Toretto were leaving to go to the race, I was leaving to go be with my mom. 

The whole day I knew something was wrong. I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something. Was. Wrong. It wasn't until I got to the Toretto's house and Mia said that Dom and Mr. Toretto hadn't come home the night before that I knew something was really wrong. We got the call later that day. Mr. Toretto had died in a car crash on the track and Dom had run off. After calling Mr. Toretto's mom Mia and I sat on the couch holding each other and sobbing. She had lost her father and I had lost the closest thing to a father I had ever had. Grandma Toretto came and watched us for a few days. When she left we went to my "house". 

Dom showed up a few days later. Looking terrified. He hugged Mia and I tight and told us to look out for each other. Then the cops showed up and took Dom to Lompoc. Wasn't until a few days later that we found out why. He beat Kenny Linder, the guy that caused Mr. Toretto's crash, with a torque wrench. 

Dom was sentenced to three years. Mia went to live with Grandma Toretto and I tried staying at the Toretto house, but it just felt too empty, and kinda creepy. I ended up living with my mom again. It was a little better this time around. Less guys. 

Every now and again, when I got the itch, I went to the Toretto's and worked in the garage. Just tinkering really... And working on fixing the charger.

They had brought her back to the house a few days after the crash. And she just sat in the garage. Looking sad and broken. I was determined to fix her before Dom got out. I was well on my way to succeeding.

Year and nine months into Dom's sentence. She was almost done. Just a few things left to replace and she would be race ready again. Then I got the call. 

Never really found out how he got my number.

He called from prison to tell me he was getting out early. Good behavior or some shit. 

I got more excited over that than I care to admit. I was fucking ecstatic. I only had to wait three more months to see Dom again. Then I could go back to living in the Toretto house. And hopefully Mia would come back too. 

Sappy right?? But my family was coming back. 

I just had to go three more months with mom. I could do it. I had taken to sleeping on a cot I had set up in the garage every now and again. Sometimes for days at a time. The water and electric still worked in the house so I showered there in the morning before walking to the bus stop. 

Getting that call had been the best thing to happen in two years. And I was happier than i had ever been in that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied... BUT!! Next chapter is where it gets better. I swear!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) leave comments and kudos
> 
> Next chapter is going to be ALOT longer. Promise :)


	4. Back In Black

I caught a ride from a friend. Had him drop me a block away from the house so I could walk and just think. Not about anything in particular. Just let my mind wander. I guess I should have been paying more attention, because DAMN. 

The house hasn’t changed a bit. But Letty sure has. 

God damn. 

She’s grown up since I last saw her. Two years can really change a person. Last I saw her she was still flat chested and hadn’t gotten hips yet. But now… DAMN. She’s got hips and tits now. Not too big. Not too small. Just how I like them. Enough to fill my hand but not so much that they spill out. And her ass. PERFECT. Not too big. Not too small. Just enough to grab onto. I stood at the end of the drive. Mentally undressing her. Imagining what she would look like laid bare. On my bed. Flushed. Because of me.  
I need to stop. This is LETTY. She’s like a sister to me. I can’t want her like this. It’s wrong. And if I remember correctly, she's still a minor. I could go back to jail for that shit.  
But she looks so good. Bent over the charger. Wearing one of Dad’s old work shirts, jeans, sweat and grease all over her face.  
NO!!! I need to stop BEFORE I pop a boner. NOT going to happen. 

I guess she noticed me standing at the end of the drive, because the next thing I know she’s running down the drive, looking like Christmas came early, and into my arms. She’s warm and clean smelling. With an undertone of motor oil and grease. She had always hated perfume and other equally girly shit. I had missed that. Missed her. We just stood at the end of the drive. Holding each other. Then she did something I didn’t expect. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I froze. And then kissed her back. It was amazing. And wrong. And exactly what I wanted. AND WRONG. But she had kissed me. So… NO. It’s still wrong.  
She pulled away and hid her face in my neck.  
Before I had the chance to ask what that was about she slid out of my arms and ran up to the garage. I followed. Taking my time. Just looking at the house. When I got to the garage Letty was bent over the charger again. I walked up behind her to see what she was messing with.

“Turn it over would ya? The keys are in the ignition.”

As soon as I turned the key she roared to life. I shut her off and by the time I got back to Letty she was grinning like Christmas came early.  
“That’s the first time I’ve gotten her to turn over since I started.”

“Well I’m glad I could be here to see it.

“I wanted to have her finished before you got out. As kind of a ‘Welcome Home’ gift.”

“You being here is enough of a gift for me.”

She ducked her head and went back to working on the charger. I took off my jacket and helped when she would let me. It was mostly just handing her tools. We worked like that until Vince showed up. He was just dropping by to say hi and see if what he had heard was true. That I was out and home again. And to say that he would come by tomorrow to catch up with me. After Vince left we kept working on the charger until it got dark. 

We both cleaned up. Wiping down the tools and putting them back in the tool box or on the table.  
I could tell there was something on her mind, but either it was something that had nothing to do with me or she was scared to bring it up. So I guessed and went for it. 

“Do you want to move back in?”

Her face was an odd mix of relieved and surprised. It’s almost like she wanted me to ask but didn’t expect me to.  
“Uuummm… yeah. If you don’t mind. The cot I have set up out here isn’t the best. You’ll have to help me move my stuff tomorrow, I took it all with me when I left, after the accident…” 

And that’s what we did. We spent the next morning packing up all the things she wanted to bring to the house. It was mainly just clothes. Mia showed up later in the day. With all her shit. While Letty helped her haul it all upstairs I borrowed Mia’s car and drove to the garage.  
To say I was surprised at what I saw at the garage would be an understatement…  
Leon and Vince were working on cars. And not trying to tear each other apart. They had been ready to kill each other before I got locked up. 

“Hey brother! Come by to get your hands in an engine?”

“Nah Vince, came to see what happened to that garage. Speaking of… What did happen?” 

They looked at each other and it was Leon that offered up an explanation.  
“ We put each other in the hospital over this place, when we got out we decided that it wasn’t worth it to keep going to the hospital over. So we decided to run it together.”

After that got cleared up, we talked for a while. About the garage, about how business was, about the racing scene, just catching up. It was nice to be able to talk to them and not have to keep them in line. 

I let it get dark before I went home. By the time I got there, Letty and Mia had everything put how she wanted it. They had ordered Chinese takeout and were watching a movie. I didn’t bother paying attention to which movie it was. Letty threw a pair of chopsticks at me and told me they had ordered me food. I grabbed the box on the counter and sat on the couch by Letty.

During the movie she ended up curled into my side. Arm thrown over my stomach. Both Letty and Mia had fallen asleep. When the movie ended I managed to get the remote, turn off the tv and untangle myself from Letty to carry Mia upstairs, and put her in bed. I went back down for Letty. Not really paying attention to where I was going I put her in my bed, stripped down to my boxers and climbed in behind her. When I got settled she rolled over and wrapped her arms around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i'm trash... that's why you're getting ANOTHER chapter. Aaaaaaand you might be getting another one tomorrow... Who knows... I don't... Anywho... It's going to be the same thing but from LETTY'S POV.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> And the cliffhanger i put in at the end (because the Plot Bunny had left me DAMMIT!!) will be elaborated on in the next couple chapters. i'm going to leave Letty's POV where i left Dom's... so yeah... don't hate me... and i haven't really figured out what is going to go wring for them here... so... suggestions?? Please?? 
> 
> Leave kudos and Comments. Let me know what you think, where you would like to see the story go, all that jazz.


	5. He's Back

Dom was supposed to be getting out this week. He hadn’t called since telling me he was getting out early. So I was guessing. 

To pass the time I was in the Toretto’s garage working on the Charger. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around I was almost certain I would be able to get her to turn over. I was checking the oil when I began to feel like I was being watched. I glanced over my shoulder. Some guy was walking on the sidewalk. Normal. Nothing to be concerned about. Plenty of people had walked by while I was working. But something bothered me about this guy. 

I finished checking the oil and turned around to stare the guy down until he walked away or came up here and told me what he wanted. I watched him for a minute. Then I got to noticing little details about him. He looked to be in his early twenties. No more than twenty-three. He was wearing boots, dark jeans, a white wife beater and a black leather jacket. Why he was wearing a jacket, leather no less, was beyond me. It was just too damn hot in L.A. for that, at least during the day. His head must have been shaved. There was no way he was already bald. He had obviously been working out because he was very well muscled. And his stance, so familiar, but I just couldn’t place who I’d seen stand like that. Like he was thinking too hard, but trying to come off as nonchalant. 

Then it hit me. Dom. The only person I had seen stand like that. He usually stood like that at the races. Watching his dad race. Calculating. Watching. Observing.  
I dropped what I had in my hand, pretty sure it was either the oil dipstick or a torque wrench, and launched myself at him. I barreled down the drive and right into his arms. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Probably suffocating him but not caring at all. He just stood there for a minute before wrapping his arms around me and just holding me. We stood like that for a few minutes. Just holding each other. Then I got an idea. 

Looking back on it now, what I was about to do would turn out to be the best decision I ever made. 

Before I could lose my nerve, or Dom decided to set me down, I grabbed his face and kissed him. He froze. Then he kissed me back. The second he did questions started running through my head. Why did he kiss me back? Was he just being nice? Did he not want to hurt my feelings by NOT kissing me back? I pulled away and hid my face in his neck.  
I felt him exhale. Long and slow. I knew what was coming next. Before he could ask me what the kiss was about I slid down and ran back up to the garage. Grabbing the oil dipstick on my way back up and checking the oil again. I heard him before I saw him. 

“Turn it over would ya? The keys are in the ignition.”

And she started! 

“That’s the first time I’ve gotten her to turn over since I started.”

“Well I’m glad I could be here to see it.

“I wanted to have her finished before you got out. As kind of a ‘Welcome Home’ gift.”

“You being here is enough of a gift for me.”

Did he just say what I think he did? ME?!?!? Is enough of a ‘welcome home’ gift for him? Alright. I ducked my head to hide my blush and started messing around with the engine. 

“Need help with anything?”

JESUS!! For a big guy his steps were very quiet.

“Hand me that wrench.”

He reached for it and held it out to me. I wasn’t paying attention and ended up grabbing his hand. We both froze. I turned to look at him. He was staring down at our hands. When he looked up at me there was so much desire and want in his eyes I had to look away. I moved my hand off of his and to the wrench, taking it and turning back to the Charger.  
That happened a few more times over the next few hours. I was almost relieved when Vince showed up. He just wanted to see if Dom really was back home.  
After Vince left, and I got frustrated and gave up on the Charger for the night, Dom and I cleaned up all the tools. Wiping them down and putting them either in the tool box or on the table. 

And the whole time I had been gathering the nerve to ask him if I could move back in. It’s not that I was scared to ask, I was scared of his answer. I didn’t know if he would want me around. 

I guess he could tell that I was wanting to ask, because he did.

“Do you want to move back in?”

I waited a second before answering, not wanting to sound too eager. 

“Uuummm… yeah. If you don’t mind. The cot I have set up out here isn’t the best. You’ll have to help me move my stuff tomorrow, I took it all with me when I left, after the accident…” 

“Ok. We’ll go tomorrow before Mia shows up.”

The next morning we walked the block or so to my house. When we got there, mom was on the couch, watching some shit tv show. She didn’t notice us coming in but she sure as hell noticed us leaving. With all of my stuff, which wasn’t really much. She threw a bitch fit when I told her what I was doing. She threatened to call the cops on Dom. Get him thrown back in Lompoc.  
I panicked. So I did the only thing I could think to do to get her to let us go without calling the cops. 

“My real family is coming home. I’m going to go be with them. If you try and drag me back here I will ALWAYS go back to them.”

That got her to shut up long enough for us to leave. 

“You really see us as family?”

I stopped and turned around. Thinking for a second to make sure I had heard what I thought I had. I almost didn’t hear him, he said it so softly. 

“Of course I do. Your dad took me in when I had nowhere to go. You and Mia treated me like family from the second I met you. I consider the both of you family more so than the woman who gave birth to me.”

“Really?”

“Don’t be so surprised Dom. I’ve considered you and Mia family for five years. And nothing can make me stop.”

The next thing I know I’ve got a face full of Dom’s chest and I can barely breathe, he’s hugging me so tight.  
When he lets me go I can swear I see tears in his eyes, but he turns away before I can really see. He picks up the duffle of my clothes and keeps walking. When we get back to the house he puts the duffle in my room on the bed and leaves me to put everything away. 

Mia showed up around three. After all the hugging and greetings were over I helped her haul all her shit upstairs and into her room. Dom came in shortly after we got it all in and asked to borrow her car. She gave him her keys and told him to be careful with it.  
While Dom was gone, Mia and I got all her stuff put away and caught up. After getting caught up on everything that had happened in the last two years we ordered Chinese takeout and put in a movie. Dom came in about halfway through the movie. I chucked a pair of chopsticks at him and told him which box was his. He grabbed it and came to claim his spot on the couch. Muttering through the whole movie about how he hated chick flicks. Somehow I ended up pressed into his side. 

The next thing I remember is the credits on the movie rolling and seeing Dom carrying Mia up the stairs, then him coming back for me and putting me in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm a RANK LIAR... This chapter was supposed to be up three days ago... But life happened and it didn't... So i may or may not have sat down and banged this chapter out for you in less than an hour... 
> 
> AND i'm working on the NEXT chapter RIGHT NOW!! it should be up either tonight or late tomorrow, well... Later this morning or later today at this point... 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying The Evolution of US! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!


	6. What Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is Letty's POV and the second half is Dom's POV
> 
> This chapter is picking up where Chapters 4&5 left off... i was going to do this in two separate chapters, but halfway through decided not to. 
> 
> After this all chapters will alternate POVs. Mainly Dom and Letty. If the chapter is in someone elses POV i will let you know. But that is unlikely.

What I’m guessing is the next morning, I wake up just enough to roll over, and right into a warm, solid mass that shouldn’t be there. Unless… I’m NOT in my bed. Which from the smell of the sheets, and the toned back my face is currently in, I’m not. Which can only mean one of two things. Either Dom dumped both Mia and I in her bed after the movie last night… or I’m in Dom’s bed. And I’m pretty sure it’s not the former, because Mia is nowhere near this big. So that means… I’m in Dom’s bed. But how did I get here? Did he put me here? Did I ask him to? 

I didn’t have much time to think about it because he groaned, stretched and rolled over. I rolled with him so my back was to him. His arm reached out and pulled me to him. And we laid like that for the better part of an hour. I knew exactly when he woke up because his breathing evened out and he stiffened. Somewhere during the hour I had turned to face him, because I don’t like having my back to the door. Before he opened his eyes I closed mine, pretending to be asleep. 

I felt lips on my forehead. 

“Letty. I know you’re awake and I need you to move, because you’re on my arm and it’s falling asleep.”

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. He didn’t look mad so I guess he put me here. Well that answers that question, but what now? Do I just get up and leave, act like nothing happened? Do I stay and ask, even though the answer might not be the one I want to hear?  
I decide to stay and find out why I’m in his bed and not mine. 

“Why did you put me in your bed and not mine Dom? My room is closer to the stairs than yours. You have to walk all the way to the end of the hall to get here. My room is the first door you come to at the top.”

“Letty, I can honestly say that I have no idea why I put you in here and not in your room.”

Before I answered I looked down at myself. Making sure I still had clothes on. I did. Except my shorts, but I had a tendency to take those off in my sleep, so nothing happened. I was relieved and a little disappointed. 

“Before you ask, no we didn’t have sex last night. I put you in my bed, got in myself and went to sleep. I even wore my jeans.”  
He rolled to his back and pulled down the sheet to show me that he was in fact wearing jeans. I flopped back down, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped the arm he had just gotten back around me. 

This time he was the one to break the silence. “What now?”

“Good question.”

It was right then that Mia came in. 

“Hey Dom I’m going to the… Oh… sorry…”

I jumped out of bed and ran to catch Mia before she could get out the door. 

“Mia, nothing is happening I promise. He put me in his bed last night after the movie. That’s all. But if we decide that something IS going to happen I will let you know. Okay?

“Okay… just be careful. And don’t do anything stupid Letty.”

“I won’t Mia, because I know you’ll kick my ass if I do.”

She went down the stairs and I went back into Dom’s room. He hadn’t moved at all. He was still laying on his back starting up at the ceiling. I crawled over him and flopped back down on the bed. 

“So Dominic. What now?”

“This won’t happen again.”

And with that he was out of bed, grabbing a clean wife beater and his boots and walking out of the room before I could say anything. 

****

The next morning I woke to a warm body next to me. Not remembering that I had put Letty in my bed last night I stiffened and started running through all the possible girls that it could be. The she moved and I opened my eyes. It was Letty. Thank God it was just Letty. And she was awake. She was trying to hold still, but every few seconds her face or hand would twitch, like she had an itch that needed to be scratched.

I let her lay there for a minute. Let her think I thought she was still asleep. Before I knew what I was doing I kissed her forehead. 

“Letty. I know you’re awake and I need you to move, because you’re on my arm and it’s falling asleep.”  
She groaned and sat up. I tried not to look too amused. She knew she was caught. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then she turned to me and asked the one question I really didn’t want her to, but I knew had to be answered.

“Why did you put me in your bed and not mine Dom? My room is closer to the stairs than yours. You have to walk all the way to the end of the hall to get here. My room is the first door you come to at the top.”

Even though I knew she was gonna ask before she did, the question still caught me off guard, and what was worse was I didn’t have a good answer for her. Hell. I didn’t even know why I did it. 

“Letty, I can honestly say that I have no idea why I put you in here and not in your room.”

She opened her mouth to answer but snapped it shut and looked down. I’m assuming to check and see if she still had clothes on or not. When she looked up her face was an odd mix of relief and disappointment. 

“Before you ask, no we didn’t have sex last night. I put you in my bed, got in myself and went to sleep. I even wore my jeans.”  
I rolled to my back and threw the sheet off so she could see for herself that I was in fact wearing jeans. 

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I asked the question that was begging to be asked.

“What now?”

She hesitated before answering, “Good question.”

And that’s when, I do love her but her timing sucks, Mia came in, “Hey Dom I’m going to the… Oh… sorry…”

Before she could make it out the door, Letty launched herself over me and caught Mia.

“Mia, nothing is happening I promise. He put me in his bed last night after the movie. That’s all. But if we decide that something IS going to happen I will let you know. Okay?

“Okay… just be careful. And don’t do anything stupid Letty.”

“I won’t Mia, because I know you’ll kick my ass if I do.”

If I knew Mia, and I did, she was saying that more for me than Letty, because she knew I would be listening. The previous answer to my own damn question got thrown out right then and there. Mia was telling me, without telling me, that Letty and I weren’t a good idea. 

Letty came back in, crawled over me and laid back down. 

“So Dominic. What now?”

I had made up my mind. I didn’t look at her as I said what needed to be said. It would only make me lose my nerve and give her my previous answer.  
“This won’t happen again.”

My voice was so emotionless it hurt. I got out of bed before she could ask why, grabbed a clean wife beater and my boots and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Once again... I. AM. TRASH. And I don't have a life... so i get to sit here and write for you wonderful individuals. 
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcome. ENJOY!!
> 
> EDIT: So since posting this chapter i have decided that all the upcoming chapters WILL be formatted like this one. Just because i personally like getting both perspectives.... IRL and in a story... and while i'm writing one POV i get ideas for how i would write the other POV, things i would add, things i would like to expound on, blah blah blah, the list goes on and on. 
> 
> I'll be starting the next chapter with Dom, since i ended this one with Dom. So basically the character i END the chapter with is the character i'll START the next chapter with... That make sense?? I hope so... if not it'll make sense when you read the next chapter... Which might be sooner than even I know...


	7. I'm Willing to Try If You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This one was really long... well long for THIS particular story... expect chapters to be ABOUT this long from now on. 
> 
> You're welcome in advance

I didn’t look back at her as I grabbed what I needed and left. Because I knew that if I did my resolve would crumble and I would give her my first answer. I shouldered past Mia, pulling my wife beater on and somehow getting my socks and boots on without tripping and tumbling the rest of the way down the stairs. When I got to the door, I paused for a second, and then walked right on out. I wandered around for a while before finding myself at the garage. I walked in and dove head first into the first car I came to. Only stopping long enough to ask Vince what was wrong with it. I worked all day. Car after car. Only stopping when I needed to pee or to ask what needed to be done. I stayed long after Vince and Leon left. Finishing a brake job on a Skyline and putting a new transmission in a Mustang. By the time I cleaned up, locked the garage and got my ass home it was well past two in the morning. 

When I woke up I called V and asked for a ride to the garage. 

“You need to get yourself a car brotha.”

“I know... it’s just finding one that I like that’s the problem. And don’t want to drive the charger. She still scares the shit out of me.”

“We got a nice little red Mazda RX7 just sitting at the shop. We’ve called the owner multiple times but they haven’t been in to pick her up. She’s got most of the mods I’m sure you’ll want. She’s yours if you want her.”

“Thanks V. I’ll look at her when we get there. See what she’s got and what she needs.”

When I didn’t have my hands buried in the Mazda, I was working on the other cars Leon and Vince had in the shop. And that was how my days went for about a month. And in that month, Letty and I went from just walking past the other, acting like they weren’t there to polite exchanges. And Letty had figured out that I was going to the garage, and since she had finished the Charger, she was itching to get her hands back in an engine. I grudgingly let her come to the garage with me. For the most part we left each other alone.   
About a month after the incident, we were cleaning up for the day. Leon and Vince had gone home, so it was just Letty and I at the garage. 

She slammed the wrench she was wiping down on the trolley and marched over to me. He had a determined look on her face and I knew I was about to be torn a whole cosmos of new ones. 

“Dominic Toretto. You are an insufferable ass hole. You put me in your bed. And then the next morning you’re fine with it until I come back from talking with Mia and then you get all cold on me and “This won’t happen again.” WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? YOU PUT ME THERE! You don’t even give me a chance to ask what I might have done or anything. You leave and wait until the middle of the night to come back. Like a COWARD. Was it something I said to Mia? Was it something Mia said? I know you heard what we said. What made you change your mind? Because if I’m not mistaken you wanted what I did. You wanted to see where we could have gone with it. I could see it in your eyes. And now? Barely talking to me, and even when you do it’s nothing more than a ‘Hi, how are you?’ Well fuck you very much.”

Then she turned on her heel and left. I heard a car door open and close and a car turn over. More specifically, my Mazda. I didn’t leave my keys in the car. I had them in my hand. I was done cleaning and was going to go wait in the car for Letty to finish up. And Letty had been close enough to take my keys. Damn she had gotten good at that. 

I finish cleaning and lock up. I sit outside for a few minutes. Hoping she’ll come back. After about ten minutes I start walking home. It’s not far, but by the time I get back I’m worn out. And my car isn’t in the driveway. I know she’s furious at me, but I wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to her. By the time I run inside, grab Mia’s keys and get back out the door, Letty’s pulling in the driveway. When she gets out of the car I pull her to me and just hug her. Thanking God that she’s back safe.   
I let her go and look her in the eye. “Letty, I know you’re mad at me, but hear me out okay?”   
She crosses her arms. “I’m listening.”

Taking a minute to get my thoughts together I take a deep breath and begin. “I’ve been a colossal ass this last month. I realize that now. And I’m sorry. If you still want to, I’m willing to try. To see where this could take us.”

“I am still willing to try but you can’t do that to me again. Don’t just shut down if you hear something you don’t like. Tell me. Alright?”

****

To say I was hurt would be putting it mildly. After Dom left Mia came in. She took me to her room, told me to wait there and left again. She came back a few minutes later with a jar of peanut butter, a bag of chocolate chips and a sleeve oreos. She didn’t try and get me to talk, she just sat there with me and let me stare off into space and get my head right. After I had finished about half the peanut butter and oreos I told her what had happened after she left. Since there wasn’t much to tell it didn’t take long, but she sat there and listened. Then she held me while I cried. The only times I left Mia’s room were to pee and find food. I slept in there with her that night. Well, more like she slept and I drifted in and out of consciousness. Around two I heard the front door open and close and heavy footsteps on the stairs. 

Dom was home. I thought about getting up and confronting him. Asking what the hell that was this morning. But before I had made up my mind his door shut. I laid back down. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I remember Mia is shaking me telling me that she’s going to the store and asking me if I need anything. I groan and roll over, telling her that if I think of anything before she comes back I’ll call her. 

Mia was gone for a while. Long enough for me to shower, order Chinese, finish it and fall asleep again. 

Waking up sucks ass, but waking up to Dom and Mia arguing is just awful. I knew what it was about without really having to listen. They were arguing about yesterday morning. 

“-was a really shitty move on your part. When she wasn’t sleeping she was crying. I’ve only ever seen her cry once and that was when we got the call about dad. You really hurt her.”

“Well Mia what did you expect me to do when you basically told me not to try with her. I heard you yesterday morning. ‘Don’t do anything stupid’ ringing any bells? You were saying that more for me than her. I know you were.”

By this point they were yelling. 

“I don’t know Dom. Maybe NOT walk out without any explanation. ‘This won’t happen again’? YOU PUT HER THERE!!! SHE DIDN’T ASK YOU TO. You hurt her. More that she’s probably willing to admit. Now. I’m going to go check on her. And if you have any sense of self preservation you’ll stay away for a few days. “

There was silence for a few seconds before I heard a defeated sigh and Mia’s footsteps on the stairs. I rolled over and closed my eyes. Hoping she would think I was asleep and leave me alone. She stood there for a few seconds before sighing and closing the door. 

The next few days were rough. I had relocated my Pity Party for One to my room. I stocked up on drinks and snacks. Only leaving to pee and order Chinese. Chinese is my comfort food ok… Step off… 

And everything was fine. Until four days later. Apparently the universe is hellbent on fucking me over. I was making my first trip of the day to the bathroom. Dom was too. Only I didn’t see him until it was too late. We both reached for the knob at the same time. His hand was already on the knob when I put mine there. Not expecting to look down and see a hand I jerked my hand back. The hand retreated and I followed it. Only to come face to face with Dom. We stood there for a second. Awkwardly staring at each other before he gestured to the bathroom and said, “Ladies first.” Before turning away and walking down the stairs. I stood there for a few seconds. I got in, did my business, and got out.   
I went back to my room, threw on a tank top, jeans and boots. I was gonna finish the Charger. Do something to take my mind off of Dom. Mia looked surprised to see me when I walked down the stairs. I told her that I was going to the garage to finish the Charger. I wanted to at least have her finished before I went back to school. I would have even less time to work on her then. 

It only took me two days to finish her. And one day to wish I had another car to work on. By then I had figured out that Dom was going to the garage every day. Somehow I convinced him to let me come and get my hands in an engine. With how Dom and I worked, Leon and Vince barely had to do anything. Most of the time Dom and I stayed later than they did. More often than not working in tense silence when it was just us. That went on for about a month. A month of tense silence, barely there acknowledgements of each other’s existence, and tense small talk on the way to and from the garage. One day I snapped. I was done skirting around the problem. Done ignoring the elephant in the room. School was starting soon. I didn’t need this issue to be bothering me when I needed to be worrying about school. 

I finished wiping down the wrench I had in my hand, put it in the tool box, steeled my nerves, and marched over to Dom before I could talk myself out of it, like I had too many times before.

“Dominic Toretto. You are an insufferable ass hole. You put me in your bed. And then the next morning you’re fine with it until I come back from talking with Mia and then you get all cold on me and “This won’t happen again.” WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? YOU PUT ME THERE! You don’t even give me a chance to ask what I might have done or anything. You leave and wait until the middle of the night to come back. Like a COWARD. Was it something I said to Mia? Was it something Mia said? I know you heard what we said. What made you change your mind? Because if I’m not mistaken you wanted what I did. You wanted to see where we could have gone with it. I could see it in your eyes. And now? Barely talking to me, and even when you do it’s nothing more than a ‘Hi, how are you?’ Well fuck you very much.”

While I was yelling at him I inched closer and closer to him. He had his keys in his hand. I slowly pulled them out and put them in my pocket. When I finished my rant I didn’t give him time to reply. I turned around and walked out. Right to the Mazda. I got in, turned it over and left. I drove around L.A. for a while. Too pissed to go home. When I felt like I had calmed down enough I took the long way home. Just to make sure. 

By the time I got there, Dom was getting in Mia’s car, probably going to look for me. I guess he heard the car, because he looked up when I pulled in. the look on his face could only be described as relief. He lets me get out of the car before he crushes me against him. I let him hug me. But I don’t hug back. When he lets me go he takes a deep breath and says, “Letty, I know you’re mad at me, but hear me out okay?”

I cross my arms. “I’m listening.”

He hesitates, takes a deep breath and says, “I’ve been a colossal ass this last month. I realize that now. And I’m sorry. If you still want to, I’m willing to try. To see where this could take us.”

“I am still willing to try but you can’t do that to me again. Don’t just shut down if you hear something you don’t like. Tell me. Alright?”

He pulls me to him and leans down. He stops and looks me in the eye before going any further. I nod and close the distance between us. Kissing him long and hard. We pull apart when we hear the front door bang shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I'm trash... Again... And an awful human being. i could have given y'all this chapter two days ago... it was ALMOST done. And then i got overwhelmed thinking about how much typing i had to do to get this to you... So i'm sorry. 
> 
> BUT!!! I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome


	8. No Going Back

School started two weeks later. And by the end of the first day a rumor had been started, that I was banging three guys. I guess they figured since I was the only girl working at the garage, they really only kept me around for stress relief. That was a load of shit. Leon and V were more like brothers to me. And the most Dom and I had done was make out. 

I was almost to Dom’s car when some dickwad decided he was going to be brave and ask me if I fucked the guys at the garage separately or all at the same time. When I didn’t answer he grabbed my arm and turned me around, “I asked you a question bitch. You gonna answer?”

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and nailed him in the nose, “No, bitch. I’m not. Have a nice day.” 

“You broke my nose! What the hell?”

He grabbed my arm, tightening his grip when Dom got out of the car. I could hear his sneer when Dom asked if there was a problem, “What is your fuck toy doing here? Gonna take you home and have the first go round with you?”

Dom’s eyes hardened, his hands clenched into fists and he made a move towards dickwad. I pulled my arm out of dickwad’s grasp and got in between Dom and dickwad before Dom could get too close to him.

“If you EVER touch her again you’ll wish you had never been born.”

There was so much venom in his words I was a little scared. 

I told him to leave it alone. He was just some no name dickwad that wasn’t worth the energy. When we got to the car he told me to get in and drive. He wasn’t in the mood to get stopped today. I drove to the garage and ran in ahead of Dom to let V and Leon know what was going on and to tell them to keep their heads down and just leave Dom alone. 

Dom came in a few minutes later, still visibly tense. He walked over to me and kissed me. It was short and sweet. Not really what I wanted right then, but that would come later. He hugged me, kissed the top of my head and went to finish the Honda Civic he had started this morning. I went into the office and started my homework. Every now and again, Dom would come in and drop a kiss to the top of my head and ask if I needed anything. That went on until I finished my homework. I helped him finish up the Civic, and he would stop every now and again and kiss me. That went on until we left. He let me drive again. 

When we walked in the door there was a note on the kitchen table. “Went out with some friends from work. Might be out late. Don’t wait up. There’s food in the fridge if you get hungry. DO NOT COOK. You’ll forget about it and blow up the house. –Mia”

“You want anything?”

“Heat up enough for the both of us. We can share a plate. Save Mia a few dishes.”

There was leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge. I took the container out and threw it in the microwave. We can just eat out of the container. Dom had gone upstairs. I grabbed two forks, a few napkins and the food and took it to his room. I handed all of that to him to hold while I crawled over him and got comfortable. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Dom cleared his throat, “Why did that guy ask if you did us all at the same time or separately? What was he talking about?”

“Just some rumor that’s going around at school. It’s not a big deal and I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Tell me. Or I can come with you to school tomorrow and find out.”

“Fine. Apparently I’m banging you, V, and Leon. And because I’m the only girl working at the garage you obviously only keep me around for stress relief.”

“Which idiot came up with that?”

“I don’t know Dom. That’s just what I’ve heard today. It’ll die down soon enough.”

“Okay.”

The next few minutes were quiet. I was the one to break the silence this time, “I wasn’t going to bring this up now, but now seems like as good a time as any so here goes. My birthday is in two weeks. And I don’t want you to get me anything. I want to give you something.”

He was quiet. Then realization dawned on him. “Letty. If you’re asking me to take your virginity then I have to tell you no. Ask for anything else. Anything. Just not that.”  
I let that sink in for a second. Tears pricking the corners of my eyes. So this is what rejection feels like. I start to get up but he grabs my arm. Pulling me back down. “Let me explain. It’s not that I don’t want you. God I want you. Have ever since I came home. I just don’t want you to make my mistake and regret it. And we will. But not until you’re ready. Your virginity isn’t something you get a do over on. Once it’s gone you can’t have it back. And your first tends to stick with you.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t ready Dom.”

He looked down at me and sighed. “Okay. On your birthday. No sooner. Don’t ask.”

“I can deal with that.”

****

I was bored out of my mind at the garage. Even with all the cars I was working on I was bored. And I missed Letty. 

Letty got out around 2:45. She usually got to the garage around three. During the second week of school I couldn’t wait to see her. I went and picked her up. I almost wished I had stayed to finish the clutch on that Evo.

I pulled up and leaned against the Mazda. A few minutes after the last bell rang I saw her coming out the door. I waved to get her attention. She saw me and smiled. Then some guy said something to her that made her stop. She started walking toward me again and he grabbed her arm.   
I made my way over. Watching as she nailed him in the nose.

He doubled over, clutching his nose. Blood dripping out of his hand. “You broke my nose! What the hell?”

He grabbed her arm again. She shot me a warning glare. He followed her gaze and saw me. His hand tightened on her arm. I was going to break it if he didn’t get his hand off of her. I looked her over, making sure the idiot hadn’t hurt her.

He looked down at her. His sneer grew, “What is your fuck toy doing here? Gonna take you home and have the first go round with you?”

My hands clenched into fists at my side. What was he talking about? First go round? What the hell? I lunged at him. Would have made it if Letty hadn’t been there. Pushing me back. 

“If you EVER touch her again you’ll wish you had never been born.”

I let Letty push me to the car. I was too pissed to drive safely. And I wasn’t in the mood to get pulled over for it. She drove to the garage, glancing at me every few seconds. At a stoplight she turned to me, “He’s just some rich dickhead. Don’t let him bother you.”

Instead of blowing up at her I just nodded. She sighed and drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the garage she ran in ahead of me. Presumably to tell Leon and V to leave me the fuck alone. 

I stayed in the car for a few minutes to calm down. I walked in and over to Letty. I kissed her, the rest of the pent up tension leaving my body. I pulled her to me, kissed the top of her head and left to go finish the Civic I had started this morning. 

Every now and again I would go make sure Letty was getting her homework done and drop a kiss to the top of her head before going back to work. I know it’s a bit excessive, but I was still pissed over this afternoon and just being in the same room with her calmed me down. 

She finished her homework and came over and helped me finish up the Civic. Kid that had her towed in had blown the engine. Trying to be a bad ass street racer and show off for his friends. Kid didn’t know how to race. That much was obvious by how much his car was in the shop. 

By the time we finished doing what we could on her and we cleaned up I was still seething over the events of that afternoon. I let Letty drive again. When we pulled up Mia’s car was gone. She had left a note on the table, “Went out with some friends from work. Might be out late. Don’t wait up. There’s food in the fridge if you get hungry. DO NOT COOK. You’ll forget about it and blow up the house. –Mia”

While Letty heated up leftovers for us I went upstairs and cleaned up a little bit. I was close to sleep when Letty came in with the food. She had me hold it while she crawled over me and got comfortable. I sat up and we ate in silence for a few minutes. I wasn’t going to say anything but I had to know, , “Why did that guy ask if you did us all at the same time or separately? What was he talking about?”

She sighed before putting her fork in the container and answering, “Just some rumor that’s going around at school. It’s not a big deal and I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Tell me. Or I can come with you to school tomorrow and find out.”

“Fine. Apparently I’m banging you, V, and Leon. And because I’m the only girl working at the garage you obviously only keep me around for stress relief.”

“Which idiot came up with that?”

“I don’t know Dom. That’s just what I’ve heard today. It’ll die down soon enough.”

“Okay.”

I put the container on the floor and we laid down. I could tell Letty had something to say because she wouldn’t stay still. Eventually she rolled over to look at me. , “I wasn’t going to bring this up now, but now seems like as good a time as any so here goes. My birthday is in two weeks. And I don’t want you to get me anything. I want to give you something.”

What would she want to give ME for HER birthday? Unless… NO. Not happening. She’s not going to give that to me. There are plenty of other guys she could give it to.   
“Letty. If you’re asking me to take your virginity then I have to tell you no. Ask for anything else. Anything. Just not that.”

She sat there for a second. I thought she was going to cry. She started to get up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. I cupped her face in my hands and looked her in the eye, . “Let me explain. It’s not that I don’t want you. God I want you. Have ever since I came home. I just don’t want you to make my mistake and regret it. And we will. But not until you’re ready. Your virginity isn’t something you get a do over on. Once it’s gone you can’t have it back. And your first tends to stick with you.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t ready Dom.”

I looked down at her and sighed, “Okay. On your birthday. No sooner. Don’t ask.”

“I can deal with that.”

We got up. Her to go shower and me to go put the dishes in the sink. Deciding Mia needed a break from doing dishes, I wash, dry and try to put them away. By the time I finish that Letty is already back in bed. Wearing one of my work shirts. I turn off the lights, strip down to my boxers, and get in behind her. She rolls over and puts her face in my chest. I wrap my arm around her, pull the sheet, and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Not the next chapter, but the chapter after that is where i will begin to earn my EXPLICIT rating... the next chapter will be the events of the day LEADING up to the SMUT and the chapter after will probably be written in 3rd person, just so you don't have to read the same thing twice. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome.
> 
> And for those of you who have been here since the beginning... THANK YOU!!


	9. Gotta See A Man About A Car

The day started like any other day. I woke up, kissed Letty good morning, and left for the garage. Half way down the stairs I remembered. 

Today’s her birthday. 

She wouldn’t be up for another hour. I had time to go to the store. By the time I got back and had everything ready it was about time for her to get up for school. I took her plate of food upstairs and left it on the nightstand while I leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Happy Birthday Letty.”

She groaned and rolled over. I barely missed getting a pillow to the face. I leaned over again, “Your food is getting cold.”

She opened her eyes, sat up and sleepily, and stared at me for a second before asking what I had made. I told her it was her favorite. She blinked a couple times before asking if she had to get up to get her food. 

“No baby, I brought it up with me.”

I turned and grabbed it. Handing her the plate. “When you finish, take your time getting ready. I’m driving you to school today.”

“Can’t I stay home? It’s my birthday. And you have a promise to keep. Remember?”  
It took me a second, but yes. I did remember what I had promised her two weeks ago. And today was the day. I was almost tempted to let her stay home, but I had to go see a man about a car. A Nissan 240SX. 

“While I would like to tell you that you can stay home, I have something to go do. I won’t be here all day. Go to school. I’ll make good on my promise. Tonight.”

“Fine. What do you have to go do?”

“It’s a surprise. Something for your birthday.”

Her eyes lit up at that. I hated to ruin that. “Did Mia tell you she’s taking you to the DMV after school? And she managed to talk your mom into going to sign the papers, since neither one of us are your legal guardian.”

As soon as I mentioned her mom her eyes got dark. “How long do I have to put up with her?”

“Not long. By the time you’re done I should have your gift and can take you home.”

“Then can I give you my gift?”

“If Mia doesn’t have anything planned then yes.”

“Awesome.” She looked at the clock, “Shit, even with your driving I might be late. Move so I can get dressed.” She jumped out of bed. Grabbing the first clean shirt and jeans she could find. Pulling on her shoes as she went down the stairs. I followed, grabbing her bag before I left the room. 

By time I got to the garage, Leon was already there. 

“Leon! I need you to come with me. I have to go see a man about a car. I’m gonna need you to drive it back to the garage.”

“Alright. But we got a whole garage full of those.”

On the drive over Leon kept looking at me like I had lost it. “Why the hell are we going to Tran’s garage?”

“I told you. I have to go see a man about a car. Johnny Tran just happens to be that man. I raced him for slips about a week ago and instead of taking his car I’m taking the Nissan 240SX he has off of his hands.”

I parked and got out. Leon following. I knew he was going to ask more questions when we got back to the garage. 

I opened the door. Tran looked up. I nodded, “Tran.”

“Toretto.”

“You got the slip and keys for me?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure why you want this one though. It’s a shitty car.”

“If you would rather keep it I can take your car.”

He handed over the slip and keys. “Nice doing business with you.”

He nodded and walked away. I handed the keys to Leon and told him to meet me at the garage. I was dreading getting back. I didn’t really want to answer Leon’s questions. Thank God for L.A. traffic. By the time I got back Leon was finishing up a Brake job on a challenger. 

“What the hell man? You raced Tran for slips? You could have lost your car. The car, might I remind you, that you’ve been pouring almost every cent you’ve earned into? For what? A 240SX? Why?”

“For Letty. It’s her birthday. I wanted to get her something she really wanted. And If I’m not mistaken, her dream car is a 240SX.”

“Damn Dom. What has she done to you?”

“I don’t know man.”

Around three thirty, Mia called to tell me that Letty had just gotten in the car with the test guy. I grabbed the keys to the Nissan, told Leon I was leaving and took off. I made it to the DMV just as Letty and Mia were coming out the door. I found Mia’s car, parked next to it, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out before they got to the car. I leaned against Mia’s car until they got there. 

“Hey baby, did you get it?”

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Her face fell and when I glanced over at Mia she was grimacing. “I’m sorry. I’ll bring you back next week and you can try again.”

Both Letty and Mia busted out laughing. What the hell? 

“We got you so good! I got my license. I just wanted to see what you would do if I made you think I didn’t get it. Nice ride by the way. Never thought I would see you driving a 240SX. What changed your mind?”

“You did. It’s actually your birthday present from all of us.”

“Nope. That was all Dom.” Mia interjected.

“So when can I drive her?”

“Right now if you want. And if we can get her right before the next race, you might be able to race her.”

“Really? You’re serious? Thanks Dom!” She launched herself the few feet between us and jumped into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her. Would have kept going if we weren’t in a public place. 

I put her down and handed her the keys, “Happy birthday Letty.”

She hugged me and jumped in her car. “You riding with me or Mia?”

“Depends. Are you gonna drive like I do or are you gonna drive like a sane individual.”

“Eh… somewhere in between…”

“I’ll ride with Mia then. See you at the garage.”

I regretted my decision to ride with Mia almost as soon as I got in the car. 

“Are you really going to have sex with her tonight? She’s not just some race bunny you can fuck and then act like nothing happened. You know that right?”

“How did you know about that?”

“Thin walls Dom.”

“Right. And yes. I do know that she’s not just some race bunny. I love her too much to just fuck her and let her go. That’s why I waited for her to ask me.”

“She asked you? Ok. Nevermind then.”

She drove in silence for a few minutes. “Don’t forget, I’m cooking tonight. Leon and Vince are coming too.”

There was something else she wanted to say. “Spit it out Mia. I know you got something else you wanna say.”

“Just… be careful with her. And for God sakes use a condom. Please.”

“Really Mia? You think I’m gonna… what? Try and intentionally hurt her? Of course I’m gonna be careful with her. And when have I ever not used a condom?”

“Well, lemme think… couple months before you got sent up… some race bunny. Think her name was Gabby. She had a pregnancy scare. Said the last guy she had been with was you. And that you were out of condoms, so you didn’t use one.”

“Damn Mia, how do you remember all that? I barely remember it.”

“Someone has to. But I swear to God Dominic. If you get her pregnant. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“I’m not going to Mia.”

She drove the rest of the way in silence. 

Before she left, she rolled down her window, “I’m serious Dom. You get her pregnant and there will be hell to pay. Don’t forget about dinner tonight.” And with that she left. 

I figured I’d better tell Letty about dinner sooner rather than later, “Hey Let, Mia’s cooking tonight. And Leon and V are gonna be there. So I’ll have to wait until later to make good on my promise to you.”

“If Mia’s cooking then I can wait.”

We closed up early and went back to the fort. Letty rode with me since Leon had a few mods to make and her engine was currently down a few crucial parts. 

When Mia cooks she goes all out. She even went so far as to bake a cake. After we ate and the dishes and leftovers were put away. We all claimed spots in the living room to watch a movie. Letty chose. It was some action movie I didn’t know we even had. About half way through she got up and told everyone she was going to bed. She gave me a pointed look before going upstairs. 

****

I vaguely remember Dom kissing me before left for the garage. The next thing I know I smell bacon and pancakes. Dom leaned over and whispered, ”Happy Birthday Letty.” in my ear. It was entirely too early for that. I groaned and rolled over. I heard him laugh before he leaned over again and whispered “Your food’s getting cold.”

I sat up and asked, “What did you make me?”

“Bacon and pancakes.”

I blinked at him a couple times. I had no idea Dom even knew how to use a stove. “Do I have to get out of bed to get it?”

“No baby, I brought it up with me.”

He handed me the plate. 

“When you finish, take your time getting ready. I’m driving you to school today.”

“Can’t I stay home? It’s my birthday. And you have a promise to keep. Remember?”

He thought about it for a second then said, “While I would like to tell you that you can stay home, I have something to go do. I won’t be here all day. Go to school. I’ll make good on my promise. Tonight.”

“Fine. What do you have to go do?”

“It’s a surprise. Something for your birthday.”

He was quiet for a minute. Then he said, “Did Mia tell you she’s taking you to the DMV after school? And she managed to talk your mom into going to sign the papers, since neither one of us are your legal guardian.”

As soon as he mentioned mom I tensed up. “How long do I have to put up with her?”

“Not long. By the time you’re done I should have your gift and can take you home.”

“Then can I give you my gift?”

“If Mia doesn’t have anything planned then yes.”

“Awesome.” I looked at the clock, checking the time “Shit, even with your driving I might be late. Move so I can get dressed.” I handed Dom my plate, jumping out of bed and pulling on the first clean shirt and pair of jeans I could find. I grabbed my boots on my way out of the room and put them on as I went down the stairs. Lacing them up as I walked out to Dom’s car. He followed a few minutes later with my bag. 

Instead of just kissing him goodbye before I got out of the car like I expected, he got out when we pulled in and opened my door. Then he picked me up and kissed me. And not just a quick peck either. It was a searing kiss. When he put me down he promised to pick up where we left off later and told me to have a good day. He hugged me one more time before getting back in the Mazda and driving off. 

I turned and walked inside. It was really hard for me to focus. Between thinking about Dom, and both his promises to me, and getting excited about getting my license and being able to legally drive. When the bell rang it took everything in me not to run out to Mia’s car. We met my mom at the DMV. She signed all the necessary papers and waited with me.   
The test was easy. I just had to drive around the DMV and park decently. My picture looked awful, but that was to be expected. Mom left as soon as all the paperwork was done. As 

Mia and I were walking out of the DMV a 240SX rolled by and parked next to Mia. The driver was kinda unexpected. Dom got out. When Mia saw him she stopped me and said, “When he asks if you got your license look sad. Make him think you didn’t get it.”

“Hey baby, did you get it?”

I let my face fall. “I’m sorry. I’ll bring you back next week and you can try again.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. I laughed. 

“We got you so good! I got my license. I just wanted to see what you would do if I made you think I didn’t get it. Nice ride by the way. Never thought I would see you driving a 240SX. What changed your mind?”

“You did. It’s actually your birthday present from all of us.”

“Nope. That was all Dom.” Mia interjected.

“So when can I drive her?”

“Right now if you want. And if we can get her right before the next race, you might be able to race her.”

“Really? You’re serious? Thanks Dom!” I jumped into his arms. He picked me up and kissed me.

He put me down and handed me the keys, “Happy birthday Letty.”

I hugged him and jumped in my car. “You riding with me or Mia?”

“Depends. Are you gonna drive like I do or are you gonna drive like a sane individual.”

“Eh… somewhere in between…”

“I’ll ride with Mia then. See you at the garage.”

I might have taken the long way. And I might have driven a little bit faster than was strictly necessary. Okay… a lot faster. 

When I got to the garage Dom and Mia hadn’t gotten there yet. I finished putting the brakes on a Cadillac. By the time I got that done, Dom had gotten to the garage. He came over and hugged me. 

“Hey Let, Mia’s cooking tonight. And Leon and V are gonna be there. So I’ll have to wait until later to make good on my promise to you.”

“If Mia’s cooking then I can wait.”

Leon decided to close up early and go back to the fort. I rode with Dom. Leon was making a few mods to my car and a few of the more crucial parts of my engine were on the floor. 

Mia really outdid herself this time. She even baked a cake. And it looked like a fucking bakery cake. When the dishes and leftovers were cleaned up and put away, we all crowded into the living room to watch Terminator 2. About halfway through, I got up and told everyone I was going to go to bed. I shot a pointed look at Dom, turned and went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Next chapter is where i start to earn my EXPLICIT rating. 
> 
> And it's come to my attention that i haven't been including races... But they are happening... Just in my head... Not on "paper", so in about two chapters the first race scene will happen. And it could be Letty's first race... I don't know...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome :)


End file.
